Why did you leave?
by Artemis 85
Summary: Robin left, Star wants to know why. I suck at summarys! And I'd like to thank AvePlateada for the idea and helping me out!


He just layed there, staring at the red roof of his plain room.

"THIS SUCKS!" he said angrily to himself, recalling the embarrassment he had just gotten over. "Why does everyone think I'm gay?" he smacked his pillow and cried. "I'm straight!"

He felt stupid, waiting for sleep to come when he knew perfectly well it wouldn't "I need some air!" He finally came to a conclusion and threw his blankets off and beat up his pink, -I mean yellow pillow. He walked over to the window and opened it.

"Grrrrrr!" He growled as he bit a chunk out of it hatefully.

"OI!" Cyborg yelled when he heard Robin, "Drop a lung or you'll burst an 'O' ring!"

If you don't get that, ask your parents.

He stared at his door and blew the pillow stuffing out the side of his mouth. He decided that an open window wasn't enough.

'I'm going out for a while.' Robin thought and stood up off his bed. 

He threw on a gray shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans and some running shoes. He walked coolly over to his mirror and checked himself out, "Hey babe." He gun pointed at his reflection.

The sticky, stinky gel stuck between his ungloved fingers. He wiped it meticulously through his hair not hesitating to take more precaution in some areas more than others; the sudden coldness caused him to shiver.

"Cold." He muttered while the shiver made its way down his spine.

He threw on a nice leather jacket and a pair of hot black sunglasses. 

Before leaving his room, he took one last look and licked his index finger. "Sssssssssssssssttttttttttttttt" he touched his ass and left. 

'I wonder where Robin is going?' Starfire thought as she heard footsteps being made outside her door and across the hall. She climbed out of bed and put on a pair of sweat pants and a clingy shirt.

'PPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSTTTTTTT' the rain sounded against the tin of abandoned warehouses and bike sheds.

"Cold." He muttered again and put his hands in his pockets. "Makes me wanna pee."

"Cold." Starfire muttered as she rubbed her thighs to gain some warmth. 

"Cold" she heard a familiar someone mutter close to where she was. 'That must be Robin.' She thought and ran after the voice.

"Hello?" she yelled into the bitter coldness, hoping she'd gotten closer to where he was.

'Oh great it's Starfire' he thought 'I can never quite get a moment to myself.'

"Robin?" she called out again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm over here." He answered and looked down at the ground. 

"Oh Robin why did you leave, it's so cold!" she ran up and hugged him.

He froze, absolutely paralyzed by her touch "Um thanks for the concern Star." Robin whispered and he squirmed out of her hug shyly. 

"Please, answer, why did you leave?" She asked with a look of concern across her face.

"I..just...-had to clear my head." He scratched his leg. "Yeah, that's all." 

She nodded in understanding "Oh, well okay, would you like-"

"No Star, I just wanna go for a walk." He cut her off and stomped in a puddle.

"But it is raining!" She tried stating the obvious to him.

"Yeah, I know!" he pulled his hair in anger causing her to back off a little, maybe even wince.

"I am sorry I should not 'push'." She looked down at the ground. 

Robin looked at her. Her hair drooped over her beautiful face like a curtain.

He lifted her head up by the chin and wiped away at the extra strands of hair, it was a crime to keep such beauty hidden. "I'm not angry that you're pushing, I'm really happy that you're the only one who does, that's what I like about you." He said softly, forgetting he wanted to be alone and planted a light kiss onto her buoyant, vibrant lips.

Her eyes widened and she hiccupped.

Robin laughed and Starfire glued her eyes to the ground embarrassed. 

"C'mon I'll walk you home." Robin grabbed her hand and she didn't hesitate in holding his.

"Robin, what else could you do? We live in the same home." She said almost flirtaciously.

"Yeah I know." He smiled that deadly smile.

DA END!


End file.
